


【包托/杰托】Blonde

by Gernando



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24876790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gernando/pseuds/Gernando
Summary: 杰拉德x托雷斯AU有车自己注意避雷感谢
Relationships: Steven Gerrard/Fernando Torres
Kudos: 8





	【包托/杰托】Blonde

*

诺顿拿酒来的时候费尔南多正在紧张兮兮地拨弄着他的头发，刚漂染过的金发稍微有些长，支在眼睛前面略略有些遮挡视线，他尽心尽力地把他们梳得平整一些，让柔软的人造金发妥帖地别在耳后，努力摆出一个正常形状。

所以他才没看到那瓶快要递到眼前的亡命之徒。

“来吧。姑娘们会喜欢你头发乱七八糟的样子的。”

诺顿朝他眨眨眼睛大笑起来，顺便炫耀般地表演了一下单手开瓶盖的小技巧，安东懒洋洋地吹了个口哨示意赞许。诺顿看上去更得意了。

费尔南多没什么心思放在他们身上，或者姑娘身上。他局促不安地坐在天台聚会角落里的破旧沙发上，让震耳欲聋的摇滚乐灌进自己的耳膜。傍晚的风有些凉，啤酒瓶外侧的水汽慢慢凝结成水珠，打湿了他的手指，安东在和不知道什么时候认识的红发姑娘说着傻兮兮的笑话，而他正忍不住偷眼看着人群聚集处的杰拉德，期待着对方什么时候能看到自己——一眼就行。

别误会，他们可谈不上认识，或者说，如果说的上认识的话，这也完全是费尔南多的单方面行为。粉丝和偶像，更具体来讲，是地下摇滚乐队的吉他手和乐队的狂热大学生粉丝——大多数人听到这个会露出若有所思的笑容，而你也没办法怪他们。

费尔南多了解L乐队完全称得上偶然。彼时他正被痛苦的论文折磨，走在校园里魂飞天外的时候被塞了一张传单，L乐队今晚在学校附近的袋鼠酒吧表演，学生出示证明的可以获得一杯免费啤酒。

L乐队在校园内的知名度不算小，作为地方乐队也有不小的名声。现任的长发主唱曾经是校内的明星学生，然后在读到第三年时因收到处分而愤然退学，那些张狂的事迹在学生们之间流传开来，逐渐成为了叛逆的代名词，每次在学校附近的演出都会获得许多慕名而来的学生粉丝。

费尔南多从没去过现场，但在那张传单塞进手里、穿着乐队T恤的粉丝热情洋溢地介绍今晚即将上演的曲目时，他突发奇想地决定前往，也许是为了那杯免费啤酒，也许是为了让自己暂时忘记被论文困扰的痛苦。

而那是他第一次见到杰拉德。

*  
费尔南多不相信一见钟情，所以他把自己对于那位吉他手报出歌名时好听的英格兰口音的念念不忘归结于那些过多的啤酒和吵闹的音乐。他告诉自己，那只是因为自己想要逃避而已，或者是多喝了啤酒而神志不清。他的确因为宿醉感到头痛了！费尔南多在心里为自己辩护着，然而接下来几天里，他都忍不住想起杰拉德，吉他手站在小酒吧并不算太高的舞台上，灯光流淌在身上，侧前方的舞台灯光打下来，在他的脸上投下深刻的阴影。

于是他在论文提交后去了第二次，作为自己的奖励，然后是第三次，和更多次——然后他买下了乐队出过的专辑和T恤，记住了所有他们演出会去的Livehouse和酒吧，让自己尽量距离舞台更近一些，只是为了那个会在台上露出好看微笑的吉他手。

而费尔南多来参加这次聚会正是因为安东偶尔提及杰拉德会在场，于是他以学期剩下的日子负责买早餐的诱人条件拜托了自己的室友，让他得以参加这次小型聚会。诺顿奇怪于他什么时候主动要求参加这种吵闹的场合，试图从他嘴里套出点什么绝密情报。然而费尔南多守口如瓶。

又过去了近半小时，他在坐立不安里吞下了半瓶啤酒，仍旧偷眼看着聚会的某个地方。杰拉德看起来正和朋友们聊的起劲，舞台下的吉他手看起来随和了很多，但他似乎永远可以成为人群视觉的焦点。费尔南多装作不在意地投去目光，然后让自己的视线转移开一会儿，下一次看向熟悉的方向时发现杰拉德正向自己的方向走来。

他吓了一跳，试着让自己若无其事地融入诺顿和姑娘们的聊天。余光感受到杰拉德和站在他们身后的金发女生聊了几句，然后走向他们占据的沙发，礼貌地和每个人打了招呼。

费尔南多努力装作不经意般抬头，杰拉德看到他的乐队T恤稍微惊讶了一下，然后看着他的眼睛微笑了起来，“谢谢你的支持。”

年轻人长了张嘴巴，想说点什么——是“我是你们的疯狂粉丝”呢，还是“我很喜欢你弹吉他的样子”呢，还是“你们的下次演出我也会去”呢——

但是没等费尔南多说出什么，杰拉德就被人群中呼喊的名字吸引了注意力。他笑着点头示意道歉，然后迅速地消失在了附近的人群中。

西班牙男孩坐在暗中，拼命掩饰疯狂的心跳。两秒钟，或者更短，他们终于有了不是来自台上和台下的眼神交流，杰拉德甚至还因为自己穿了他们的T恤而道谢——即使那只是理所当然对于粉丝的客套，费尔南多沉默而呼吸急促地想着，过了今晚，或者只是十分钟内，他就会把这个聚会角落沉默的粉丝忘掉，然后走向舞台，对所有台下的观众露出他会对所有人露出的好看笑容。

然而对费尔南多来说已经十分满足了。有风吹过时他才意识到，刚才的过于紧张甚至让他出了一身冷汗。他把汗湿的额发拨开，暗自祈祷并希望着，即使是如此昏暗的夜色里，杰拉德也能注意到他的金发。

*  
之后的一段时间里，那几秒钟的眼神接触无限地占据了费尔南多的梦境。他会仔细回忆起当时的每一个细节，杰拉德穿着的普通灰色T恤，微笑时令人安心的眼神，手里拿着的酒杯半满着，玻璃反射出的那一丁点儿灯光。还有他握住杯子的、用来弹吉他的漂亮手指。

他在黑暗里喘息出声，无法自控般摸进睡裤握住自己。他自暴自弃地想象着杰拉德自渎，想象着他的眼睛和手指然后本能一般地硬起来。当时自己因为一声道谢而狂跳的心脏无数次落进他的回忆里，不需要很努力，他就可以想到自己那时期待着、恐慌着又轻微焦虑地抬起头，正对上夜色里杰拉德平和的眼神。

他就想象着这些射在了自己的手里。费尔南多用尽全力无声地大口呼吸着，咬紧下唇不让自己的喘息泄露出一星半点。

即使是这样，他也很难记得这些细节中那些是属于完全的真实，哪些又是自己的大脑自动添加上去的想象。那之后他也去过几次乐队的现场，但越是见到舞台上自信而张扬的杰拉德，他就越会想到他在台下的样子，稍微有些懒散的放松，会为了朋友的一个俏皮话露出好看的笑容，也会为了一个穿着乐队T恤的粉丝而真诚地道谢。

这是费尔南多开始染金发的第三个月，发根稍稍长出了原本发色。他抱着书包路过教室窗口落地窗时意识到了这一点，于是思考着什么时候去补染一些。下午与傍晚的交界时分，天还很亮，他急匆匆地从图书馆出来，走向校园中心搭建起来的临时舞台。

校园音乐节算是近期以来为数不多的能让学生们找到合理的借口狂欢的活动，只要从随便什么演艺公司租来可以在校园里搭建的临时舞台、加上足够吵闹的音响，然后招募来在校学生开玩笑一样组成的有千奇百怪名字的乐队，等到夜幕降下，这些就足够成为喝下过多啤酒的由头。

费尔南多赶到附近时天还亮着，舞台上即将登场的演出者们正在进行最后一次彩排。费尔南多看着他们忙着安排站位、将乐器插上杂乱的电线，或尝试乐器是否能发出正确的声音。舞台周围有几个等待着开场的学生，而更多的行人只是在路过时投去好奇的眼神。

作为历届校园音乐节的开场与压轴，L乐队自然会前来。他装作不经意地在舞台周边缓步走着，一边偷眼看向舞台上是否有了熟悉的身影。

他试着从舞台周围走过时，杰拉德正和队友谈着一些他听不太懂的东西，关于合成器或者音响的参数，他们的直线距离甚至只有不到三米，却是一如既往的台上和台下的距离。众人瞩目的舞台中心，和面目模糊的狂热粉丝中的一员。

“嗨。”他犹豫不决地开口了，暗自祈祷杰拉德还能记得自己。

“这么早就来了？”杰拉德忙着把电线插进吉他，一边头也不抬地和他搭话，娴熟的语气让费尔南多有种他们仿佛认识的错觉。

“是的，我——我想来看看你们会不会在这儿。”

“那你很是时候。”杰拉德笑了下，抬起视线看向台下的男孩，然后稍微露出思索的表情，“我猜我们见过几次？在那次聚会上，还有之后在袋鼠酒吧的那两次演出。”

“呃——是的？我想是的。”费尔南多眨了眨眼睛，不知道应该是为了杰拉德主动和他谈上这么多而惊喜、还是因为对方还记得自己感到惊吓。

杰拉德看着他困惑的表情又笑了起来。“你有漂亮的头发。”

费尔南多在消化这句话的同时不得不一直仰着脖子，舞台的高度只比他矮上半个头，而杰拉德盘腿坐在音响边抱着吉他，正近乎亲昵地和他聊着天。这让他感到类似茫然的不真实感。

杰拉德把乐器放在一边，拿起了属于自己的麦克风，轻触话筒的顶端让音箱里发出叩击的闷响，然后把麦克拿得近了些，哼了一段熟悉的旋律，费尔南多认出是披头士乐队的一首歌。

似乎是他一眨不眨地盯着杰拉德让吉他手产生了什么误会，他向前探了探身，把麦克风朝费尔南多递了过去，“想试试吗？”

西班牙男孩涨红了脸，他本能地想要后退，“我——我真的不擅长这个？”

“来嘛。”杰拉德微笑地看着他，一个不是那么客套的、只属于他的笑容。

于是，出于他也不知道从哪儿来的见鬼的勇气，他开口了，完全忽略了自己的五音不全和因为紧张而颤抖的气息。

“A rain check in the weather ,

Cloudy skies and I had to go home,

Oh these eyes——”

他停了下来，走音到可笑的歌词被音响一字不落地公放出声。杰拉德露出一种介于觉得好笑又努力忍住的表情。费尔南多几乎想钻进地里。

“你尽管笑好了。”他垂头丧气地嘟囔着，远处聚集的学生那里传来一阵口哨声。

他听到杰拉德轻笑，然后看到他眨了眨眼睛，“没关系，我仍然想要赞赏你的勇气。”

然后他单手撑地站起身来，“抱歉，我们的时间可能有限，以及，顺便说一句——我可以知道你的名字吗？”

“费尔南多。”他听到自己回答道，声音里还有无法抑制的紧张。

“费尔南多。”杰拉德若有所思地重复着，“那么晚些见？谢谢你的支持。”

*  
第一次的，他在L乐队演出时没有站在第一排。费尔南多不想让自己变得——怎么讲，像个糟糕的跟踪狂？于是他只是安静地躲在人群中间，把嗨得过了头的学生们狂呼乱喊的尖叫当作掩护，在杰拉德拥有的那句唱段里小声跟唱着。

除了开场之后的歌曲他大多兴致缺缺，两个小时左右后费尔南多终于迎来了整场演唱会的末尾，L乐队不负众望地再次让全场的气氛推向更高处，随后的安可曲目里，是那首你永远不会独行，获得了所有人的合唱。

在最后一次再见说出口后，人群慢慢散去，费尔南多在以往的演唱录音里跑去了临时后台，他脑子里还回荡着刚才合唱中的旋律，不知怎么的，他突发奇想地想要趁着这个机会向杰拉德说声谢谢。

他在冷风中站了一会儿，在见到L的鼓手阿尔菲时鼓起勇气走上前去，试图询问杰拉德是否还在后台。

“可能是接受姑娘们的爱意呢。”年轻的鼓手耸了耸肩，“他的身边可从不缺漂亮女孩围着。”

“说什么呢。”杰拉德的声音从背后传来，阿尔菲转过头去，摆摆手离开了，“别忘了一会儿去袋鼠那边。”

于是他们的目光相遇了。

夜风吹过汗湿的T恤，没了刚才过于狂热的气氛，费尔南多稍微感到有些冷。他局促地把散落下来的头发拨弄到耳后，张了张嘴巴，而杰拉德只是看着他，耐心地等待着他的话。

“谢谢你们的演出。”费尔南多最终选择了最无聊的发言，他呼出一口气，双手插在裤袋里试图取暖。

“也谢谢你一直愿意过来。”杰拉德真诚地微笑着，“我看到你刚才没站到前面的位置？如果需要的话，以后可以事先和我打个招呼。”

他们对于刚才的演出多聊了几句，直到队友们在远处喊杰拉德的名字。

“不早了。你的公寓在学校附近吗？”杰拉德问道，见到费尔南多点头，于是上前拍了拍他的肩膀，“那么下次见，南多。”

朋友般的昵称让他又惊呆了几秒，缓过神来，他已经在走向公寓的路上了，他的脑子里萦绕着方才舞台上的旋律，然后又没来由地想到开演前，他对着那只麦克风唱出的走调歌词。

但费尔南多想着的是那些紧随其后的、没有勇气唱出口的歌词。

I thought you were a really nice guy

I thought you were just my type.

*  
自那以后，他们似乎理所当然地熟识了起来。费尔南多依旧像往常一样前去他们的每次演出，与此不同的是，在演出结束后，他会跑到后台或者酒吧的后巷和杰拉德聊上一会儿。有时他们会聊聊今天的演出，有时费尔南多也会主动和他提一些学校的事情，关于论文，和难以应付的严格教授。这些时候里杰拉德只是静静地听着，然后微笑地看着他。有时在演出结束结束过晚的时间里，他还会执意要求把费尔南多送回公寓。

费尔南多觉得自己越陷越深了，但对于所得到的这些他已经十分满足。那些在演出后随意的、轻松的杰拉德让他有一种自己已经可以算是朋友了的错觉。他去补染了金发，获得了安东善意的嘲笑——你什么时候这么热衷于摆弄头发了？西班牙男孩只是笑笑，没有说出口的原因是，他不知道从哪儿听说，杰拉德更偏好金发姑娘。

所以他才在那时唱了那首《Blonde》。他看着杰拉德温暖的表情出神，听他讲着乐队的趣事。今天他们在酒吧的驻场结束了，而明天正是费尔南多的假期，他可以多呆一阵。

“呃……想去我那儿喝点咖啡吗？”

在分别的时候里他就这么过于熟络地把话说出口了，费尔南多甚至想掐死自己。

杰拉德挑了挑眉，他盯着费尔南多若有所思地看了一会儿，然后扬起嘴角，“好啊。”

在车上他们都没说话。

费尔南多一如既往地坐在副驾，但这是第一次，他邀请杰拉德一起去个什么地方，他偷眼去看正开着车的男人，杰拉德扶着方向盘，手指随着音响里放出的ACDC打着节拍。他低下头盯着自己的手指，街灯照进窗里，然后再暗下去，就像他波动不安的心跳。

一起走上楼梯的时候费尔南多走得过急，甚至在走到门口时差点滑了一跤，杰拉德急忙从后面扶住他的手臂，让他站稳了些，“小心点。”

笑声从黑暗里传来，一不小心过近的距离让气息甚至快要扑在他后颈。

费尔南多僵住了，气氛缓慢而逐渐地变得暧昧，他慌乱地从裤袋里掏着钥匙，感觉自己在牛仔裤里无法抑制地硬了起来。他的潜意识里尖叫着想要发生点什么——什么都行，他不在乎自己被怎么看，他现在就想在黑暗里亲吻杰拉德形状漂亮的嘴唇，然后被按在墙上狠狠进入，就像那种追在摇滚明星后面开放而混乱的女孩。

他在疯狂的幻想里打开了锁，然后第一时间按开门灯，突如其来的光亮让臆想中的暧昧全部消失在身后走廊的黑暗里，费尔南多回过头，杰拉德正稍微有些疑惑地看着他。

“我去泡咖啡。”

他扔下这句话后急匆匆地跑去厨房，祈求上天自己的表情没有过于古怪。

最后他们真的只是喝了咖啡。即使在室友不在的学生公寓里、挤在客厅乱七八糟的茶几前，甚至递送咖啡杯时无意识的手指触碰都没让他们发生一点状况外的行为。杰拉德友善地嘲笑了费尔南多加了过多糖的小爱好，然后在时间变得更晚的时候礼貌地离开了，留下费尔南多和两只空掉的咖啡杯发呆。

他不出所料地失眠了。

那之后他们依旧无事发生一般，在开演的前后偶尔聊上几句，费尔南多几乎觉得他们要止步于此，自己只是一个恰巧可以和他聊起天来的粉丝而已，再也没有别的什么了。然后他又自我安慰般想着，其实这样已经比之前要好上许多。

费尔南多胡思乱想着坐在吧台前闷闷地发呆。今天L乐队要来这里驻场，杰拉德事先通知了他。于是他百无聊赖地坐在吧台前咽下一口啤酒，等着杰拉德的短讯传来。他们约好了会在开演前见上一面的。

啤酒快见了底，他又吞下一口，试图让稍微的苦味冲淡自己混乱的思绪。

“一个人？”

陌生的声音传来，费尔南多一惊，他转过头去，旁边的座位上坐了一个戴眼镜的男人。

“是——是的。”

他顺口答道，男人见状微笑着伸出手，“你可以叫我马斯。”

马斯看上去很友善，他礼貌地和他聊起天来，费尔南多一边分出神去和他闲聊，一边盯着手机的动静。正常来讲，这个时间里杰拉德可能在后台做些准备。

“……所以你愿意换个地方聊聊吗？”

“什么？”

费尔南多一惊，他回过神来，发现马斯已经抚上了他放在吧台上的一只手，他皱着眉试着礼貌地挣脱开来，但是没有成功。

“我很喜欢你。酒吧没什么人时就在买醉的漂亮男孩儿，”马斯缓慢地眨眨眼睛，“我相信我们可以度过很愉快的时间。”

“我想你误会了什么，先生。”费尔南多有些生气，他用力更大的力度，但男人显然不打算很轻易地放过他，反而翻过手掌向上摸过去，手指暗示意味地按住他的手腕内侧，费尔南多本能地泛上一阵反胃。

“嘿，他有伴儿了。”

费尔南多听到熟悉的声音，然后感到被环住了，他回过头，杰拉德不知什么时候出现在他的身后，怒视着面前的男人。

马斯松开了手指，示意投降般展示出双手，“他应该早点告诉我他有个爱吃醋的男朋友。”

“我建议你最好放开他。不然男朋友就不止吃醋这么简单了。”

马斯耸耸肩，迅速地消失在了人群里，杰拉德仍旧对他怒目而视。

费尔南多大脑空白。

他听到了什么？杰拉德帮他挡掉了讨厌的搭讪，然后自称是他“男朋友”？他转过头去看着杰拉德，对方的表情缓了下来，顺手揉了揉他的头发。

“所以？”他试探着开口。

“所以。”杰拉德在他身边坐下，吉他手已经穿好了舞台的服装，他看上去帅气极了，“你知道我帮你挡掉了多少来搭讪的人吗？”

费尔南多摇了摇头。

“你以为这算什么？每次演出的前后都和你见面、甚至去到你家，你觉的这就只是什么——陌生人普通的友善？”

“可是我以为我们只是普通朋友。”费尔南多仍旧沉浸在晕眩般的冲击里，他努力吞咽了一下，看到杰拉德浮现出感到好笑的表情。

“我就猜你会这么想。”他笑着摇头，“我怕直接告诉你的话你会吓到，小菜鸟，然后跑掉直到我再也见不到你。”

“嘿，我才不是什么菜鸟！”费尔南多抗议着，杰拉德只是笑着拿起他的杯子喝掉杯底的剩余，然后示意吧台今晚费尔南多的份算在他的账上。

“我该去准备了。”他探过身来靠近费尔南多的耳朵，“ 关于这件事情？今晚我们可以检验一下。”

*  
费尔南多不记得自己是怎么听完整场演出、甚至是怎么坐上杰拉德的车来到他的公寓里的。他只记得他们再电梯里几乎就忍不住向对方靠近的渴望，直到杰拉德沉默地关上身后的门。

他们在门口里黏黏糊糊地吻了很久，甚至灯都没开。直到终于分开时，他们几乎能在黑暗中听到彼此激烈的心跳。

杰拉德温柔而强硬地舔进他的口腔。费尔南多虽然也有过几任女友，但在性的方面实在过于经验缺乏，但杰拉德——杰拉德，天哪。他的动作让费尔南多的脑子仿佛过了电，杰拉德扣住他的后脑吻进他的嘴里，轻轻咬着他的下唇示意继续。

于是费尔南多本能地张开嘴巴，杰拉德抵着他的嘴唇轻笑了下，然后用舌头去逗弄他的，舌尖扫过齿间，舔舐着他的口腔内侧。

温柔而细致的舔舐让他几乎软倒在对方怀里，杰拉德扶住他的背向后推着他，他们也许穿过了门厅和起居室，然后互相扯着衣服倒在了卧室柔软的床上。

“你还记得——上次去我的公寓那次吗？”

费尔南多分开让自己呼吸一下，忍不住问道。他气息不稳地开口，在黑暗中看不太清彼此，刚才的吻让他的胆子大了些。杰拉德发出一声了然的鼻音，费尔南多舔舔嘴唇，在两人半勃的下身凑在一块儿的时候忍不住呻吟出声。

“其实我上次就想这么做了。”

他听到杰拉德的轻笑，那里面除了一如既往的友善之外稍微多了些欲望，也许还有一点下流。

“我也是。”

杰拉德双手按住他的腰部，撩起衬衫的一点边缘，常年弹吉他的手指带着一层薄薄的茧，抚过皮肤时仿佛带着电流，他用另一只手解开牛仔裤的纽扣，熟门熟路地探进拳击短裤里，握住早已半勃的性器时费尔南多的喘息哽在喉咙里，然后无法抑制地大口呼吸起来。

他也试着回敬相同的东西。性经验缺乏的大学生抖着手去扯开对方的裤子拉链，被一把握住了手指贴上了对方火热的性器。他艰难地试图握住，然后想着抚慰自己的姿势撸动了起来。

“第一次？”杰拉德的声音响在他耳边，他亲昵地凑上来亲了亲他的耳朵，胡茬蹭上了敏感的皮肤，弄得他又忍不住一抖。

他感到对方的手指抵着他的唇角，于是乖顺地张开嘴含了进去。他吮吸着那只大拇指，对方轻轻抽插的暗示般的动作让他的脸红了，他很难不去想可能会含进去什么更大的东西，然后在那只手指轻轻触碰他的口腔时难以抑制地呻吟出声。

“想什么呢。”杰拉德听起来在笑。他故意又塞进一只手指，让费尔南多把他们舔的足够湿润，“别紧张。”

他在黑暗里离开了几秒钟，费尔南多听到了打开瓶盖的声音，然后湿漉漉的手指就按上了他的后穴。

他本能地感到一些恐慌，但想到对方是杰拉德，以及自己又多么渴望这个，他就没那么紧张了。杰拉德似乎看出了这些，他安抚地拍了拍他的背，杰拉德扶着他，费尔南多搂着他的脖子抖成一团。他尽力把腿张开些，试图让自己放松。杰拉德的手指混合着大量润滑在他后穴里抽插着，混乱而色情的水声在黑暗里足够清晰。

那其实不太好受，感觉起来胀而古怪，但一想到那是杰拉德的手指——杰拉德用来弹琴的手指，杰拉德握住话筒的手指，杰拉德握住他的下巴微微用力亲吻他时候的手指——他就忍不住更硬了些，于是他抬起头试图要来一个亲吻。英格兰人了然地低下头吻住他，轻轻吮吸着已经被亲吻到红肿的嘴唇。

手指在后穴里耐心地摸索着，直到感到怀中的人剧烈地抖了一下，然后喘息加剧了。杰拉德笑起来，然后向着那一点按过去，他准备给他的男孩儿一个绝妙的前列腺高潮。

费尔南多感到晕眩一般的快感，身体内部处的那一点被画着圈儿揉搓着，覆盖着薄茧的指尖快而稍稍施力地按揉，他腰软得快跪不住，腿跪得更开了些让手指能进入到更深的地方，他几乎难以想象自己是以一个什么羞耻的姿势挂在杰拉德的身上，不过管他呢。

直白到恐怖的快感窜升，令人心痒难耐，杰拉德摸准了他的性感带，另一只手扶着他的腰侧，在侧腹的皮肤上摸索着，在他无意识地准备抚慰自己的阴茎时被杰拉德拉住了手，两个人硬起来的性器抵在一起，火热的触感让他几乎没法思考。他的鼻子磨蹭在杰拉德的锁骨处，被撩拨出模模糊糊的呻吟。

他没有很久就射了出来，窝在杰拉德的怀里抖得像筛子，英格兰人耐心地安抚着他的背，等他在怀里稍微冷静下来。

然后费尔南多感觉自己被按着肩膀稍稍下去，他乖顺地俯下身去，鼻尖蹭上了杰拉德的性器。

他了然地抬起头，对上杰拉德的眼睛，刚才逼出的泪水让他的视线有些模模糊糊的，他眨了眨眼睛试图把那些水汽挤出去，然后看到杰拉德充满欲望的眼神。

他没做过这个，但他应该可以试试。

费尔南多张开嘴巴，用舌头舔了舔光滑的头部，然后稍微张开嘴唇含进去一点，感到杰拉德发出叹息般的喘息，手指伸进他略长的头发，轻轻磨蹭着他的头皮。

鼓励般的动作给了他一点信心，他试着含进去更多，回忆着那些色情片里的场景努力运用着舌头，他舔过龟头中间的小孔，在发现这会让对方喘息的更大声些的时候试着又做了几次。

他尽量吞进去最多，然后用手指撸动着剩余的部分，感到自己的动作实在算不上熟练后干脆放弃了，费尔南多抬起一只手，扶住按在后脑的手指，然后把自己向前送了送。

这几乎相当于一个邀请了。杰拉德也在喘，被他的动作小小惊了一下，

“你还好？”

他哑着嗓子低声问道。看到费尔南多点头，于是握着他的后脑把自己往里送了送。

杰拉德控制着自己在对方的嘴里慢慢挺腰，他看得出他的男孩儿从没做过这个，但是谁能拒绝一个眼神湿润伏在他身下、用红肿的嘴唇吞吐着他的性器的南多呢？

被控制般使用着喉咙让费尔南多感到一阵快感流向下腹，他无可抑制地发出断断续续的呻吟，一只手撑住床垫稳住自己，另一只手撸动起自己又有些抬头的性器。快感而产生的微小颤抖反而让可以让对方获得更多的刺激。他感到杰拉德的动作逐渐加快了，碰撞到咽喉的动作让他稍微有点难受。然后他感到杰拉德喘息着从他嘴里退出来，射在了他的金发上。

“没事吧？”杰拉德揉了揉他已经乱七八糟的头发，几乎用上了调笑的语气。熟悉了房间的黑暗后，费尔南多能看到他在黑暗里亮晶晶的、带着笑意的蓝色眼睛。

“那——那很好。”他不假思索地回答，感到脸颊发烫，他恐慌而期待地想要更多。

“想要更多吗？”

他不假思索地点头，甚至主动上前去吻吻杰拉德的嘴角。他感到对方笑起来时震动的胸膛。他们又抱在一块儿，抚摸着彼此，杰拉德再次硬起来之后费尔南多被摆成了跪趴的姿势，完全暴露出自己的体位让他有点羞耻，但一想到是杰拉德。之前被手指打开的后穴忍不住收缩着，想要吃进更多的东西。

温热的躯体覆盖上来，杰拉德的气息喷在他的脖子上，啃咬着他汗湿发丝下面的皮肤，一边靠近他发烫的耳朵，念叨着一些让人脸红心跳的情话。

手指沾了些方才的精液又进入到他身体里。感觉他被开拓得十分充足后，杰拉德把手指退了出去，扶住自己进入了他。

进入时他们都忍不住发出了一点呻吟。杰拉德揉着费尔南多的腰帮他放松，又俯下身去亲亲他的耳后，感到他差不多适应了才继续推进进去，火热的性器在甬道里进出着，费尔南多脸贴着枕头，他被撞击到有些头脑发晕，杰拉德握住他的腰把自己往里送，尽量让自己每一次都顶上他的前列腺。

那只带着茧的手虚握住他的阴茎，每一次抽插都带来一次摩擦。费尔南多发出窒息般的气喘，感到黑暗里眼前有白光闪过。他被略微强硬地操进床垫里，与指交完全不同的强烈快感潮水般涌上他的身体。那只手在他身上游走着，摸过他敏感的腰侧和下腹，然后捻上他早已发硬、渴望着爱抚的乳头，稍微有些粗暴的拉扯让他很快地兴奋了起来，他迷迷糊糊地回过头去试图去要一个亲吻，不过他们的姿势并不适合。

于是他被翻了个面抱在怀里，接着被大力地插入，细细密密的吻落了下来。费尔南多几乎说不出话，他仿佛感官过载了一般，言语系统全然失效，他只能尽力搂着杰拉德的脖子，在冲撞中无意识地喊出对方的名字，累积的快感完全抽出了他的理智。

“不、停……这太过了……”

他无意识地开口，后知后觉地发现自己哑得不像话。泪水不断滑出眼眶，他感到稍微有些丢脸。然后感到杰拉德俯下身安抚般地亲吻他，又深又长地顶入，另一只手揉搓着他湿漉漉的龟头。

“没事的，南多。没事的。”高潮临近时他只能急促地喘息，杰拉德的声音比任何时候都要低，他凑近费尔南多的耳朵念着，“为我射出来，好吗？”

于是他几乎尖叫着射在了英格兰人的手里，感到对方闷哼着射了出来。

他差不多立即就睡着了，迷迷糊糊中杰拉德正在轻轻安抚着他的后背，在他耳边说着什么，一边帮他清理身上黏糊糊的体液。

费尔南多醒来的时候天已经很亮，他对着陌生的卧室空白了几秒，意识到自己是在杰拉德的家里。身边的床铺已经空了，他感到心下一沉。

即使杰拉德对他说过了那些，他依然下意思地以为自己只是什么可有可无的419对象，床上的甜言蜜语完全不带到床下那种——会是如此吗？他试图让自己冷静，然后四处寻找了一下，没有发现什么提示他“如何回家”之类的纸条，于是套上一条T恤便出了卧室。厨房传来抽油烟机的声音，伴随着滋滋的轻响，费尔南多走过去，发现杰拉德正围着围裙做早餐。

他突然地就松了一口气。看着自己最喜欢的人站在阳光里，他的头发还乱糟糟的，穿着最普通的宽松家居服，系着围裙让他看上去温和而柔软，但费尔南多知道他在舞台上是多么耀眼，他的手臂又是多么有力而令人安心。

于是费尔南多走上前去，从背后搂住了他，把下巴搭在杰拉德的肩膀上。

“醒了？”杰拉德偏了偏头，在他的脸上印下一吻。

他点点头，然后亲上对方的脸侧。面包的香气包围了他，还有杰拉德身上令人安心的须后水味。在这个普通得不能再普通的早上，他们可以一起吃掉亲手做的早餐，然后窝在沙发里看上几集长长的肥皂剧，并为无聊的剧情大笑起来。他们还可以做更多更亲昵的事情——不必急于一时，他们还拥有很多的时间。


End file.
